rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chronicles of a Warrior
Unschuld Mit einem hellen Lachen rannte die kleine Gestalt in die Ecke und versteckte sich hinter dem kleinen Schrank. Zugleich versuchte sie möglichst leise zu werden. "Orog soll mich nicht finden" dachte er sich und machte sich so klein er konnte. Denn trotz seines Alters von kaum 6 jahren war er bereits beinahe eineinhalb Meter gross. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er von Zeit zu Zeit den Geräuschen der Umgebung, aber Orog verriet sich nicht. Der Ork, ein Freund seit frühester Kindheit, war schon immer gut beim Suchen gewesen. Und beim schleichen. So sollte es auch diesmal sein. Ohne dass der in der Ecke stehende es bemerkte war Orog bereits hinter ihm und schlug ihm gegen den Rücken. Jedes andere Kind in seinem Alter hätte bei der Wucht wohl angefangen zu weinen, nicht aber Menor. Er zuckte trotzdem leicht zusammen und brauchte einen kleinen Moment um zu kapieren was passiert war. Dann drehte er sich um und jagte dem flüchtenden Orog abermals lachend hinterher. So war ihr Versteckspiel angelegt - man musste den anderen finden und dann zu ihrem geheimen Unterschlupf zurückrennen um sich dort abzuschlagen. 'Geheim' war aber eher eine übertriebene Beschreibung, geboren aus dem Kindlichen Verständnis dass der Bretterverschlag auf einem Hinterhof Erwachsenen niemals auffallen würde. Genausowenig konnten sich die Kinder vorstellen dass der kleine Kasten der seit einiegen Monaten im Fenster der alten Orkin Edwina stand eine Kamera war mit der die Eltern das 'geheime' Versteck immer im Blick hatten. Zu oft waren in den letzten Monaten Kinder von Orks und Trollen, aber auch teilweise Elfen und Zwerge verschwunden. All dies belastete die beiden spielenden aber nicht im geringsten. In ihrer eiligen hatz über die Strassen und Hinterhöfe der Seattler Vorstadt war ihnen auch nicht aufgefallen dass alles etwas bedrückend und eingefallen wirkt. Und dass man hier fast nur Leute wie sie sieht. Vor Monaten hatte Menor zum ersten mal einen Menschen gesehen. Also einen richtigen Menschen, keinen Metamenschen wie Ork oder Troll, wie er selber war. Auch war den Kindern nie aufgefallen dass ihr Stadtgebiet von einem Zaun umgeben war. Kinder akzeptierten dies einfach - so absonderlich es auch war. Bald erreichten sie den Verschlag und stürzten als ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen hinein. Menor war auf der geraden Strecke allein wegen seiner Gösse wesentlich schneller als Orog, der wiederum verstand es Haken zu schlagen wie ein Hase. Nachdem die beiden keuchend zur Ruhe gekommen waren entstand der übliche Streit darüber wer gewonnen hat - ob Orog zu erst abgeschlagen oder Menor ihn zu erst gefangen hat. Dies konnte sich über einiege Stunden hinziehen und zu vielen weiteren 'Entscheidungsspielen' führen - amm Ende wusste dann immer keiner mehr worum es ging und beide fühlten sich wie Sieger. Doch diesmal wurde der Streit unterbrochen von einem lauten " Menor, komm heim. Wo bist du, Menor?" Das war Menors Mutter. Beide wurden sofort still und lauschten. Die Stimme wurde langsam wieder leister, sie musste sich wieder weg bewegen. " Ich muss nach Hause. Ich schleiche mich raus, dann renne ich von der anderen Seite zu ihr. So finden sie das Versteck nicht." orog nickte nur und legte den Finger auf die Lippen während er langsam die Tür soweit öffnete dass der troll hinausschlüpfen konnte. Gut eine viertelstunde später war Menor mit seiner Mutter wieder zu Hause. Als sie vor der Tür standen fragte der kleine " Und was ist nun, Mama? Was für eine Überraschung hast du? Ist es was schönes?" Seine Mutter lächelte nur und öffnete die Tür. Sofort bemerkt Menor den Geruch - echtes, gebratenes Fleisch. Das hatte er seit Monaten nicht mehr gegessen. Er rannte sofort los, stürmte in die Küche und hätte sich sofort auf den Braten geworfen wenn nich ein starker Arm ihn am Kragen gepackt und gehalten hätte. " Aber, aber, nicht so stürmisch. Du weisst doch, 'Vor dem Essen, nach dem Essen, Hände waschen nicht vergessen'" Das war sein Vater. Strenge, braune Augen musteren ihn. Der kleine Menor schien dabei kleiner zu werden. Aber nach einiegen Sekunden lächelte er und der kleine wurde wieder abgesetzt " Na los, mach schon. Sonst wird das Essen kalt." Wie ein Blitz war Menor auf dem Weg zum Bad - auf dem Weg traf er auf seine jüngere Schwester Helena die ihm im Vorbeigehen die Zunge rausstreckte. Mädchen sind doof, er hat es immer gewusst! Gut eine Stunde später waren rund zehn Kilo Fleisch in vier Trollmägen verschwunden und alle sassen, sich die wohlgefüllten Bäuche reibend, aus dem Familiensofa dass ohne Probleme eine menschliche Grossfamilie hätte fassen können. Im TV lief nichts besonderes und bald war Menor eingeschlafen, ein astrengender Tag lag hinter ihm. Er wurde sanft emporgehoben und noch mit Kleidung ins Bett gelegt. Ebenso seine Schwester im Nebenzimmer. Nach einem letzten Lächeln wurden ihre Eltern auf einen Schlag ernst. Wahre Freunde erkennt man erst in tiefster Not " Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, Menor" Hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme. Der junge Troll schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwunder um. Niemand war zu sehen. Etwas beunruhigt schlug er die Decke zur Seite und ging in Richtung der tür. Er hörte da doch etwas. War das nicht die Stimme von Mister Fanesis, dem Freund seines vaters? Er hörte ihn eindringlich auf jemanden einreden, aber konnte nicht verstehen worum es ging. Gerade wollte er die Tür aufmachen und sehen was los ist als er vom Zimmerfenster aus das bekannte schrille Geräusch der Plozeisirenen hörte. Er rannte schnell dahin um vielleicht einen Blick auf den vorbeihuschenden Wagen zu erhaschen. Wie so viele in seinem Alter wollte er auch mal Polizist werden. Oder Feuerwehrmann. Er bekam sogar mehr von dem auto zu sehen als ein vorbeihuschendes Schemen. Das Auto hielt direkt vor der Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses an in dem er wohnte. Er sah ein halbes dutzend Polizisten aus dem Transporter aussteigen und auf die Haustür zustürmen. Was wollten die Polizisten hier? Das laute krachen der eingetretenen Eingangstür riss ihn direkt wieder aus den Übelegungen und er bekam Angst. Waren sie wegen ihm da? Er hatte vor einem halben Jahr in einem Laden mal eine Packung Kaugummis geklaut. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn holen? Er rannte zu seinem Bett und versteckte sich darunter, leicht zitternd. Die Hände hatte er auf die Ohren gepresst im kindlichen Versuch die Welt durch wegignorieren zu verändern. Als er einiege Minuten später die Hände wieder von den Ohren nam, fest überzeugt dass die Polizisten nun weg sein mussten hörte er laute schreie draussen auf dem Gang. Was war da los? Er kroch unter dem Bett hervor und ging zur Tür, wollte auf dem Flur nachsehen. " Geh zur Seite, Menor, Sofort" Hörte er die Stimme wieder. Wie automatisch folgte er ihr undentging so nur um haaresbreite der Tür, die regelrecht aus den angeln getreten wurde.Sie flog anihm vorbei und schlug in das Bett ein. Wie vom Schock erstarrt leistete er keinen Wiederstand alsgrobe Hände ihn griffen und herauszerrten. Er sah in der Treppe wie sein Vater von 4 Polizisten mit Elektroschlagstöcken malträtiert wurde. Er schien nahe der Besinnungslosigkeit zu sein aber als er seinen Sohn sah stemmte er sich noch einmal auf und warf sogar 2 der Polizisten ab bevor 3 frische Männer auf ihn eindrangen. Daneben erblickte er wie seine Mutter ebenfalls von 2 Polizisten gefesselt und abgeführt wurde. Ihre augen hatten einen seltsamen, gläsernen Ausdruck, als ob sie etwas schreckliches gesehen haben. Menor selber konnte nichts tun, er war beinahe nur ein Beifahrer in seinem eigenen Körper. Er wurde mit seiner Familie und den Nachbarn zusammen auf die Pritsche von einem LKW geworfen, der sofort abfuhr. Irgendwo weiter vorn hatte er das rosane Kleid seiner Schwester erkannt und er hatte auch gesehen dass sein vater aufgeladen wurde. Aber er selber hatte bereits genug Probleme nicht herunterzufallen bei der holprigen Fahrt.Wie durch Zufall kamen sie an dem Hinterhof vorbei in dem sich sein 'Geheimversteck' befand. Der Bretterverschlag stand lichterloh in Flammen. Wäre er älter gewesen hätte er dies sicher als Ohmen gesehen. So aber rationalisierte er einfach nur das Orog wiedermal heimlich hatte rauchen wollen, auch wenn er sich dabei immer die Lunge halb raushustete. Das nächste mal würde er es Orog zeigen. Er konnte nicht wissen dass er ihn wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Es ging hinaus aus ihrem Stadtviertel hin zum hafen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er diese fahrt als ungeheuer interessant gesehen, doch die vorherigen Ereignisse hatten ihn langsam in eine Art Schock gleien lassen in der er mal alles unendlich scharf warnahm, dann wieder fast wegzudämmern drohte. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt. Aber trotzdem hatte er während dieser Zeit nie das Gefühl allein zu sein. Irgendetwas gab ihm den halt nicht wie die restlichen Leute auf der Pritsche in panik zu geraten und teilweise bei hohem Tempo in den sicheren Tod zu springen. Bald erreichten sie den Hafen und schwenkten auf die alten, grossteil sogar noch hölzernen oder zumindest holzgedeckten Lagergebäude zu. Ganze Karawanen von Pritschenwagen wie seiner waren hier eingetroffen und setzten ihre Ladung vor den Eingängen ab, wo die verängstigten Personen wie Vieh ins innere getrieben wurden. Bald war auch sein Wagen an der Reihe. Unter lautem Protest und oftmals durch recht rabiate Gewalt wurden sie alle ins innere der Halle getrieben. Die Luft darin war bereits stickig und es war so voll dass man kaum stehen konnte. Einiege verletzte wurden an eine der Seiten des Gebäudes gebracht und notdürftig versorgt, aber grösstenteils herrschte eine kakaphonie in dem Raum die es kaum zuliess dass man seine eigenen Gedanken verstand. Trotzdem verstand Menor " Gehe geradeaus, vorbei an der alten Orkin zu dem grossen Troll mit der grün leichtenden jacke. Da sind deine Eltern" Wieder diese Stimme. Und wieder folgte er ihr, wurde so sicher zu seinen Eltern geleitet. Sein Vater sass, sich den Kopf mit beiden Prankenhänden haltend, an einen Holzpfeiler gelehnt und nahm ihn kaum wahr, aber als er ihn sah holte er Menor zu sich heran und umarmte ihn. Ebenso seine Mutter, selbst seine Schwester. Sie hatten sich wiedergefunden. Wortlos genossen sie das traute beisammensein und Menor brachte es zur Überraschung seiner Eltern sogar fertig kurz zu schlafen bevor er mit einem unguten Gefühl wieder erwachte. Es war auf einmal völlig ruhig geworden, nur einiege der verletzten stöhnten leise, schienen aber bald auch zu versuchen ruhig zu sein. Ein leises Knistern war zu hören, ein Knacken. Unheilvolle Sekunden später blickte zufällig jemand genau nach oben unter die Decke des Schuppens und schie voller Entsetzen " Feuer! ". Eine Schocksekunde später war es wieder unerträglich laut in dem Raum , alle rannten und schrien wild umher. Menor wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden von seiner Familie getrennt, ein Strom entgegeneilender Orks hatte ihn mit sich gerissen. Seine Rufe und die seiner Familie gingen im allgemeinen Schreien unter. Es wurde noch stickiger und vor allem wärmer im Raum, er wurde bis zur grossen Verladetür mitgezogen. Sie war eine der wenigen Metallbeschlagenen Dinge in dem Raum und war anscheinend von aussen massiv verrammelt worden. Es gab keine flucht nach Aussen. Gerade als Menors unerklärliche Ruhe entgültig der besinnungslosen Panik weichen wollte hörte er wieder die unbekannte und doch so vertraute Stimme im Kopf " Ganz ruhig nun, Menor. Halte dich an der linken Wand, folge ihr bis zum 3. Träger. Dort drehst du dich anch rechts und drängelst dich so weit durch wie du es kannst." Wie ein ertrinkender der nach dem Strohhalm greift, so hört Menor auf die Stimme. Der kleine Troll muss in diesem Moment ein seltsames, wenn nicht gar unheimliches Bild abgeben. Um ihn herum gestandene Orks und Trolle die wie wild um ihr Leben fürchten und schreien während dieser kaum Fünf fuss grosse Jüngling mit traumtänzerischer Sicherheit und mit einem konzentrierten Gesicht durch die Masse gleitet. An dem besagten Träger angekommen drehte er sich nach rechts und drängte sich durch die Massen - aber auf einmal blieb sein Fuss an irgendwas auf dem Boden hängen. Als er herabsah erkannte er ein Gitter, vielleicht zwei mal zwei Meter im Durchmesser, welches in eine dunkle tiefe führt. Durch einen Zufall war sein Fuss genau zwischen 2 Streben gerutscht und er hängte nun fest. Leichte Panik wallte in ihm auf. was wenn eine Welle über ihn hinwegrollte und ihm das Bein brach oder den Fuss Abriss? Er begann zu wimmern und bald darauf zu schreien bis ein älterer Troll der höchstwahrscheinlich noch als Mensch goblinisiert wurde sich zu ihm herabbeugte und ihm half den Fuss zu befreien. Dabei machte er aber eine Entdeckung. Eigendlich die wichtigste Entdeckung überhaupt. Der Schacht unter dem Gitter führte hinab in die Kanalisation, in die Freihein und Sicherheit. Menor wurde nach hinten in die Menge gereicht und konnte nicht sehen was passierte. Das Geräusch von berstendem Metall aber verriet dass das Gitter der Kraft von mehreren Panikerfüllten Trollen keinen Wiederstand entgegenzusetzen vermochte. Wenig später begann über diesen Tunnel und mehrere andere der gleichen Art ein Exodus in die Kanalisation. Aber es waren zu viele hier und zu wenige Ausgänge. Die Temperatur war bereits soweit angestiegen dass es einem vorkam als ob man glühende Nadeln atmete, auch hatte sich rauch gebildet. Klar sichtbar über ihnen stand die Decke nun in Flammen. Menor war bis an die Gegenüberliegende Wand des gebäudes durchgereicht worden, mehr als 100 Meter weg vom rettenden Ausgang. Er rieb sich die Augen und weinte bitterlich, unwissend was er tun sollte. Seine Sicherheit war verschwunden und er war momentan wieder das kleine Kind.Wie schnell sich das ändern konnte.... " Menor, nun musst du ganz stark sein. Du musst genau geradeaus gehen bis du auf den Pfeiler triffst. Dort arbeitest du dich nach rechts durch, so lange wie das Lied ' Hänschenklein ging allein' geht. Dreh dich niemals um! " WIeder ging die wunderhafte veränderung durch den jungen Troll - aus dem unsicheren weinerlichen Kind wurde der ruhige und beinahe besessen wirkende Troll. Aber niemand schenkte ihm beachtung, zu sehr war alles mit dem Überleben beschäftigt. So schaffte er es nach einiegem drücken sich durch die Menge zum Pfeiler zu drücken und nach rechts zu drehen. Dann begann er leise für sich zu singen. "Hänschen klein...." Und er ging los, vollkommen konzentriert auf seine Füsse und seinen Text. Er überhörte dadurch sogar die lauten Schreie seiner Mutter die ihn erblickt hatte. Sie war gut dreißig Meter hinter ihm und versuchte sich durch die Gruppe zu ihm zu arbeiten. Doch er bemerkte sie nicht. In diesem Moment begannen Stücke der Decke herabzufallen, brennende Balken und Dachschindeln aus über zwanzig Meter höhe. Ein grosser Balken fiel einiege Schritte hinter Menor zu Boden und verdeckte die Sichtlinie seiner Mutter auf ihn. Wäre es möglich gewesen hätte dies die Panik noch mehr aufgestachelt, aber schlimmer ging es nicht mehr. Sobald er das Lied beendet hatte befand er sich an einem anderen Schacht durch den gerade hastig Kinder nach unten gereicht wurden. Ebenso geschah es sekunden später mit Menor - kräftige Hände packten ihn von hinten unter den Schultern und liessen ihn in den Schacht hinab gleiten. Der Geruch von abwasser stieg ihm in die Nase, aber auch die kühle und erfrischende Luft die aufstieg. Es musste sich nahe dem Einstieg ein Abwasserkanal in den Hafen befinden. Sobald er unten war folgte er dem Strom an Flüchtlingen der sich wie eine Perlenkette durch den ganzen Untergrund zog.Wie es ihm gesagt wurde drehte er sich auch nun wieder nicht um, er war nur darauf konzentriert hinaus zu kommen. Sein Gehirn wurde erst langsam wieder klar, aber zugleich begannen sich die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden langsam in einen Nebel zu hüllen. An einer Abzweigung führte die Kette nach links, aber wie aus weiter ferne hörte Menor " Nach rechts, du hast es fast geschafft." und ging unbeirrt nach rechts. Der ihm nachfolgende war viel zu abgelenkt als dass dies ihm aufgefallen wäre. So war Menor allein und folgte den Gängen ein paar Minuten lang um mehrere Biegungen. Schlussendlich stand er unter einem Schachtausgang der nach oben führte, das erste Licht des Tages fiel durch die Löcher des gullideckels. Er blieb genau darunter stehen und blickte erst hinein, dann geradeaus. Vor ihm stand eine Gestalt, in eine archaische rote Schuppenrüstung gehüllt und mit einem Schwert und einem Rundschild bewaffnet. Sie war vielleicht 3 Köpfe grösser als er selbst und lächelte ihn aus einem unergründlichen Gesicht an. Dann sprach sie " Sobald du dies hier wieder siehst kehre an die Oberfläche zurück. Bis dahin lerne hier unten." Menor blinzelte, dann war die Gestalt verschwunden. Menor wurde von Müdigkeit überrannt und schlief noch auf der Stelle ein - im flachen abwasser des Seattler Hafens, seiner neuen Heimat. Vom Regen in die Traufe Menor erwachte, ihm war kalt. Sehr kalt, er musste stundenlang in dem kalten Wasser geschlafen haben. Es stank und er fühlte sich unendlich dreckig. Über sich sah er Licht durch den Abflussdeckel scheinen. Er wollte gerade die Leiter emporsteigen als ihn irgendetwas abhielt. Er wusste oben würde irgendeine Gefahr lauern. Er wollte aber auch nach oben. Zu seiner Familie. Seine Familie, Wärme, Geborgenheit. Da überkahm ihn die Erinnerung und er stürzte vor Schock 4 Sprossen der Leiter hinab und landere auf dem Boden. Das Feuer, er hatte es fallen sehen. Auf seine Mutter? Oder war es davor? Sein kindlicher Geist spielte ihm Hoffnung vor. Seiner Mutter würde es gut gehen. So wie auch seinem Vater. Selbst der blöden Helena würde es gut gehen. Er brauchte nur nach oben steigen, hinaus ins freie. Sie würden ihn schon erwarten. So kletterte er wieder hinauf und schaffte es geradeso den Deckel leicht anzuheben. Gerade hatte er den Kopf unter den Deckel herausgestreckt als ein fürchterlicher Schlag den Deckel wieder in die Halterung und menor mit voller Kraft wieder in die Tiefe schleuderte. Er war sofort bwusstlos. Das Auto, welches über den Deckel gefahren war nahm nur ein leichtes rumpeln war, wusste aber nicht dass es einen jungen Troll nun in die Kanalisation verbannt hatte. Als Menor wieder erwachte tat ihm der Kopf sehr weh. Er begann fast sofort zu weinen und wusste nich mehr was er tun sollte. Er war jetzt in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum, er konnte nichtmal erkennen wo er war. Er trug immernoch seinen Pyjama der aber nie wieder als das erscheinen würde was er war. Er blieb so eine ganze weile sitzend in der kindlichen Hoffnung dass man ihn retten würde. Aber wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Niemand erschien. Immernoch schluchzend zog er aus der Hosentasche des Pyjamas eine kleine Taschenlampe die er immer dort zu tragen pflegte. Nichtmal seine Elten wussten davon, aber er fürchtete sich in der Nacht in der Dunkelheit. Deswegen hatte er sie immer dabei gehabt. Nun sollte sie ihm sein Leben retten... Als er sie anschaltete fiel der Lichtkegel sofort an einen seltsamen, von der decke hängenden Gegenstand. Es sah aus wie das Fleisch das Mutter ab und an kaufte, nur war es sehr gross und es steckte ein messer darin. Auch schien es noch eingepackt zu sein. Neugierig ging Menor näher. Die Verpackung war komisch, es waren nicht die Knistertüten die sie normalerweise hatten sondern Stoff. Es war sogar etwas darauf zu lesen. Er begann die Buchstaben zu entziffern, ganz stolz auf sich dass er das Lesen schon gelernt hatte. " D.....I....E.....S......E....L"... er hatte das schon einmal gelesen. Als er den Stoff weiter bewegte sah er dass im Hintergrund des Schriftzuges die Silhouette eines Gesichtes zu sehen war. Langsam glomm ihn ihm die Erkenntnis auf. Das war eines der altmodischen T-Shirts. Er hatte ab und an einen alten Mann in der Nachtbarschaft damit rumrennen sehen. Er wunderte sich wieso man solch ein T-Shirt um fleisch wickelte. Er liess die Taschenlampe im Nachdenken etwas sinken und sie fiel auf ein verzerrtes Gesicht. Der Junge Troll schrie auf und wicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Das war das Gesicht des alten Mannes, aber es bewegte sich nicht. Sein Kindlicher Verstand weigerte sich zu verstehen was er dort sah. Aber er spürte die Gefahr. Mit rasendem Herzen sah er sich um und erkannte mehrere solcher Körper von der Decke hängen. Und er sah einen Tisch auf dem Messer und Hackebeile lagen. Das Blut gefrohr ihm in den Adern. Er begann das unbegreifliche langsam zu verstehen und suchte nach einem ausgang. Eine alte, rostige Tür war der einzig verfügbare. Er rannte drauf zu und stolperte. Er sah am Boden eine an einem eisenring befestigte Kette. Am anderen Ende der Kette befand sich eine Fussschelle, sie war aber offen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich, sie war noch verschlossen gewesen als er aufgewacht war. Warum war sie nun offen? Er liess den Gedanken einfach fallen und rannte zur Tür und stiess sie auf. Draussen im Gang war es leer und dunkel. Er konnte in der Entfernug das Tropfen des Wassers hören. Ohne sich ein weiteres mal umzusehen rannte Menor in die Dunkelheit, der Lichtschein seiner schwachen Taschenlampe flog über die Wände wie ein irrlicht. Gut eine Stunde später stand ein fluchender Ork in der Fleischkammer. Tatanos hatte gut verdient an der Flucht der Metamenschen durch die Kanäle – viele konnten auf ihren irrwegen aufgegriffen werden und wurden zu guten Preisen entweder an die Ghoule verkauft oder ausgeschlachtet. Wie der Junge Troll es geschafft hatte sich von der Fussfessel zu befreien die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen würde ihm sein Leben lang ein Rätzel sein. Denn er sah nicht die im astralraum stehende Gestalt, die sich gerade daran machte wieder in ihre Ebene zu verschwinden. Das erste Mal ist das Beste Der Kleine Troll rannte wahrscheinlich für Stunden durch die Kanäle. Wäre er am Anfang nicht schon verwirrt gewesen so wäre er es nun auf jeden Fall. Er wusste nicht mehr ansatzweise wo er sich befand und wusste auch nicht was er nun tun sollte. Bei seiner Flucht ist die taschenlampe ihm einmal ins Wasser gefallen und dort ausgegangen – die Technik war nicht wasserfest. So hatte er bald seine einzige Lichtquelle verloren. Wieder mit aufwallender Panik Rannte er noch eine weile weiter, sich unbewusst auf deine Sinne verlassend, bevor er der Erschöpfung nachgeben und rasten musste. Was sollte er nun tun? Er hatte seit Stunden keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen, war umhergelaufen und auch bereits sehr sehr hungrig. Aber was sollte er hier nun essen? Es gab nichts, keinen Ausgang, keine Kekse, niemand der ihm etwas gab. Schluchzend sank er auf einem Sims zusammen und weinte sein Leid hinaus ohne einen Zuhörer zu finden. Bald war er wieder eingeschlafen und träumte von einem warmen Bett und dem Braten den seine Mutter zuletzt gemacht hatte. Er sass gerade am Tisch und machte sich über den übergrossen Braten her als seine Schwester ihn mit der Gabel am arm piekte. Menor ignorierte es bis das pieken sehr schmerzhaft wurde und schaute seine Schwester an. Aber sie hatte rotleuchtende Augen und eine langgezogene Schnauze. Er schreckte hoch und sah eine Teufelsratte die sich wohl voreilig an einer Mahlzeit gütig tun wollte. Sie biss ihm in den rechten Arm und versuchte gerade ein Stück Fleisch herauszureissen als der Junge aufschrie und nach ihr griff. Aber das flinke Biest rannte ein stück zurück und qiekte seine Mahlzeit bösartig an. Der Junge aber wurde böse, denn die Wunde begann zu brennen und tat sehr weh. Er stand auf und schrie ihr entgegen " Du blödes Tier, warum hast du mich gebissen? Dir werde ich es zeigen" und rannte auf sie zu. Die ratte wiederum machte quiekend kehrt und rannte davon. Eine rasante hetzjagt entwickelte sich in der der Junge der Ratte durch die Kanäle folgte. Unbemerkt von ihm breitete sich der Krankheitserregter durch die Anstrengung in seinem Körper weiter aus und liess ihn bald nafangen zu halluzinieren. Halb vor erschöpfung, halb vor Fieber hatte Menor bald nur noch einen Tunnel vor sich an dessen ende leuchtend vor Wärme, die Ratte lief. Der Tunnel änderte sich langsam zu dem Flur in seiner elterlichen Wohnung. Er roch den Braten, bald würde es essen geben. So jagte er der Ratte zielsicher weiter hinterher. Das verzweifelte Tier versuchte bald sich zu retten indem es einen Absatz hinaufschnellte um in einen höhergelegenen Schacht zu klettern. Dies sollte ihr Untergang sein. Menor sah nur wie sich der Tunnel in die Küche verwandelte und wie der Braten gerade auf den Tisch gesprungen war, bereit um verzehrt zu werden. Er sprang auf den flinken Braten zu und bekam ihn mit beiden Händen zu greifen. Er konnte doch sicher etwas essen bevor seine Eltern kamen, oder? So führte er den Braten schnell zum Mund um Herzhaft reinzubeissen. Die Ratte quiekte laut in Panik um ihr Leben, wurde aber von den starken Händen gehalten. Ihr Kopf verschwand bald im Mund des jungen trolles, Sekunden später erstarb das quieken unter einem lauten, knackenden Geräusch. Die Restliche Ratte erschlaffte und war wenige Minuten später vollkommen im selben Mund verschwunden der auch den Kopf verschlungen hatte. Menor fühlte sich angenehm satt und müde. So einen leckeren Braten hatte er noch nie gegessen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn wunderbar gemacht, nur dass er weggelaufen war war anstrengend gewesen. Er wollte nun schlafen. So legte er sich auf den Tisch und rollte sich zusammen – seine Fieberträume änderten sich langsam, es drehte sich nur noch alles im Kreis. Er stöhnte leise auf seinem Tisch auf, dann fühlte er sich sanft emporgehoben. Er wehrte sich nicht, denn es wurde angenehm warm auf ein mal.